The Winter (Taoris Drabble)
by Nixs Peach
Summary: Kau tahu ge, aku benci Winter.../ Karna dingin. TaoRis Drabble special New Year.


**The Winter**

**.**

**.**

**TaoRis Drabble**

**.**

**.**

**Romance & Fluff**

**.**

**.**

_Warning_ : **Yaoi/BL/ Abal/ Gaje/ Thypo's/Bikin mual,dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So...Don't Like**

**Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**December 31 2013**

22.25 KST

Tuk!

Suara cangkir yang beradu saat menyentuh meja kaca itu membuat Kris yang tengah serius mengerjakan laporan keuangannya itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

Ia menatap heran pada seorang pemuda yang kini sudah duduk diseberang meja kerjanya dengan segelas coklat yang masih mengepulkan asap ditangannya.

" Kau belum selesai juga _ge_?"tanya pemuda itu,Tao.

" Euhm,sebentar lagi Peach"jawab Kris singkat.

" Kau tidak jadi tidur euhm? Tidurlah,nanti jika pesta kembang apinya akan dimulai,_gege_ akan membangunkanmu Dear."lanjut Kris lagi. Tao menggeleng,lalu mulai menyesap pelan minuman kesukaannya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur,dan juga bosan sendiri dikamar _ge_."timpal Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Oh ayolah,siapa juga yang tak sebal, ini adalah malam Tahun Baru,tapi lihatlah apa yang dilakukan Kris sekarang? Ia bahkan lebih asyik dengan laporan keuangannya daripada menemani kekasih pandanya itu. Salahkan saja pekerjaannya sebagai manager keuangan yang menuntutnya untuk lebih sibuk sekarang.

Kris tersenyum mendengar keluhan Tao. " Bagaimana kalau kita jalan jalan Peach, kurasa kita perlu membeli sesuatu yang hangat diluar sana."tawarnya pada sang kekasih.

Lagi lagi Tao menggeleng, " Aku sedang malas _ge._.."jawabnya singkat. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela. Ditariknya tali korden berwarna putih itu hingga kemudian dari jendela apartement mereka yang berada dilantai 36 gedung Gangnam Real Estate itu, ia dapat melihat suasana kota Seoul dimalam Tahun Baru ini yang begitu indah dan juga cerah.

" _Ge_,apa kau tahu,aku benci Winter."ucap Tao memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Mata ravennya tetap terfokus pada pemandangan diluar jendela ruangan itu.

Kri mengernyit, " Memang kenapa kau membenci Winter euhm?"tanyanya lembut tanpa melepas pandangannya dari layar komputernya. Tao menghela nafasnya.

" Karna dingin."jawabnya singkat,namun cukup membuat kekasihnya itu terkekeh geli.

" Kau ini Peach! Tentu saja dingin,kan memang musim dingin Dear"respon Kris kemudian.

" Euhm. Aku tak suka Winter karna dingin _ge_. Karna jika dingin begini kita mesti memakai baju tebal dan berlapis lapis. Lihat! Bahkan sekarangpun aku harus memakai dua buah kaos lengan panjang dan satu sweater. Dan ini tak nyaman _ge_,rasanya seperti robot."keluh Tao sambil menunjukkan kedua lengannya pada Kris. Kris kembali terkekeh melihat sikap manja kekasihnya itu.

" Dan juga,Winter membuatku malas melakukan apapun,malas untuk jalan jalan,belanja atau bahkan untuk pergi kesekolah."lanjutnya menggerutu. Dan Kris semakin tertawa. Ia menarik cangkir coklat didepannya itu dan menyesap isinya. Masih cukup hangat dan terasa nikmat saat menyentuh tenggorokannya. Setelahnya ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati kekasihnya, memeluknya dari belakang,dan menyurukkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher pemuda itu.

" Dan kau tahu Peach,_gege_ sangat menyukai Winter."

" Heum? Apa yang kau sukai dari Winter _ge_?"tanya Tao penasaran.

Kris kembali tersenyum,lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Tao sekilas,membuat sang empunya tersipu.

" Karna Winter itu menyenangkan Baby. Karna Winter memberi sejuta alasan pada _gege_ untuk selalu berbagi kehangatan dengan orang yang _gege_ cintai."jawab Kris melepas pelukannya lalu mendorong pelan tubuh Tao menuju kamar mereka.

" _Jja!_ Kita berbagi kehangatan dikamar saja, oke? Kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan Peach."ucapnya. Tao mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Kris. " Euhn! Tapi _ge_ aku kan ingin melihat kembang api..."rajuknya manja. Kris tersenyum hangat, " Kita bisa melihatnya dari kamar kan Peach?"sahut Kris kembali mendorong tubuh kekasihnya itu menuju kamar mereka.

Tao menurut,namun baru dua langkah,Tao kembali berhenti dan menoleh padanya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Kris mengernyit heran, "Kenapa lagi heumm?"

" Tapi _ge_... Peluuuk"rajuknya lagi sambil memasang puppy eyesnya. Kris kembali terkekeh, ia mengangguk mantap. " Pasti Dear!"jawabnya sambil mencubit pipi pemuda itu gemas.

" Yey! _Gomawo gege_..."pekik Tao senang,lalu ia berjalan dengan semangat kekamar mereka. Sementara Kris hanya bisa terkekeh dan menahan dirinya untuk tak menyerang kekasihnya yang kelewat polos itu sekarang juga. Iapun lalu berjalan mengikuti langkah sang kekasih dengan tangannya yang masih tersangkut indah di pundak _namja_ itu.

_Aigooo_... _Apakah nantinya ia akan punya kata bosan pada kekasihnya yang menggemaskan itu?_

.

.

.

Begitu memasuki kamarnya,Tao segera berlari menuju jendela besar dikamarnya itu. Menyibak kordennya dan membuka jendela itu lebar lebar,tanpa memperdulikan hawa dingin yang langsung menyergap tubuhnya. Dan seperti pada ruang kerja Kris tadi,dari kamar inipun ia dapat melihat keindahan kota Seoul dimalam Tahun Baru ini.

Tao tersenyum puas,lalu ia segera kembali ke ranjangnya,dimana kekasihnya sudah berbaring dan tengah memandang heran padanya.

"Bukankah kau bilang dingin Peach,lalu kenapa kau membuka jendelanya juga heum?"tanya Kris saat Tao sudah berbaring disampingnya.

Tao kembali tersenyum,lalu ia menarik lengan sebelah kanan Kris dan menjadikannya bantal,sedang satu lagi ia lingkarkan diperut indahnya. Posisi mereka adalah Tao yang membelakangi Kris,dan Kris yang memeluknya dari belakang. Begitu hangat dan posesif.

" Sudah tidak lagi _ge_. Kan sudah dipeluk _gege_."jawabnya santai, ia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Kris manja.

Sekali lagi, Kris tersenyum bahagia,dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut _namja_ itu.

Dan mereka saling berbagi kehangatan dan cinta dimalam Tahun Baru itu dengan berpelukan hingga pesta kembang api itupun dimulai.

" Happy New Year Peach...Always Love you Dear..."ucap Kris memberi kecupan sayang dikening kekasihnya yang sudah terlelap kealam mimpinya itu.

.

.

.

" Have a nice dream Love..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

Drabble lagi?

Maaf,coz gak ada ide buat ff makanya begitu ide konyol ini muncul,main ketik gitu aja,hehehe...

Oke, yang mau baca saja silahkan

Yang mau review juga silahkan

Asal gak ngebash apapun disini oke?

.

.

.Happy New Year everyone...

Last...I Love TaoRis and you.


End file.
